evopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ororo Munroe
Ororo Munroe (Storm) Personality Ororo is known for her calm personality and regal manner. But when angry, she will take things very serious. She was even worshipped as a goddess by an African tribe who believed her to be an elemental spirit due to her ability to summon the rains. Storm is a role model for others wanting to join the X-Men... strong, confident, intelligent, caring, loyal and brave. These attributes serve her well as an instructor at the Institute as well as in battle. She serves as a mentor to the young mutants, guiding them in the use of their powers. Due to her powerful mutant abilities, Storm must keep her emotions under control because allowing her powers to run free could cause untold damage. Therefore Ororo is outwardly serene. But one of the few things that can make Storm lose her cool is her claustrophobia. She will do whatever it takes to get out of any small spaces. Physical Appearance Ororo is a beautiful African-American woman with a tall and curvaceous figure. She has long and wavy white hair which she wears freely down her back and blue eyes. Ororo usually wears a white blouse, a long purple skirt with reddish purple shredded ends, and tan open-toed sandals. She accessorizes with multiple gold and purple bracelets on each of her wrists slong with matching gold hop earrings, a gold chocker necklace and a single gold anklet. She also wears a reddish purple bandana-like handband wrap. Powers and Abilities Power to manipulate and control the weather through psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electical energy on both large and small scales. Also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms; solar, wind, ocean current, and electromagnetic fields. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. Early Life As a young girl, Ororo Munroe's parents traveled with her to Cario, Africa, where they were killed in an earthquake, leaving Ororo orphaned and trapped in rubble for days. Though she eventually escaped, this ordeal left her with terrible claustrophobia. Abandoned by fate, she wandered around the Middle East, surviving as a child-thief. Ororo ended up in a Tanzanian tribe, where she discovered that she possessed the mutant ability to control the weather. She used this ability to give rain to the tribe during a severe draught, and they honored her as a goddess. When she left the tribe, the shaman Hungan began plotting to one day to steal her powers. Years later, Ororo became a graduate student in America, and after publicly using her powers to save a man from a car accident, was recruited by Professor Charles Xavier. Using her ability to channel lightning, she powered the first version of the Cerebro system, enabling Professor Xavier to locate a Canadian wildman known as Logan. Ororo went to find him, and convinced him to join with Xavier, over the objections of Magneto, who had broken with Charles Xavier to set up his own faction. Ororo became an instructor at the Xavier Institute where she learned to fully manifest her powers and to help train other mutants like herself. Her sister went on to have a life of her own and had a son, though Ororo would later find Evan Daniels and his parents. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:X-Men Category:Xavier Institute Instructors Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse